Agricultural building challenges in desertic/dry climatic conditions are mainly climate control and water consumption.
The most commonly used solutions to face hot climatic conditions are the evaporative cooling systems employing cellulose pads. The advantages on other systems are the low costs and a reduced demand in water and energy consumption. Despite advantages on other alternatives, the major drawbacks of evaporative cooling systems are their limitations in humid climate due to lack of evaporation.
The use of cellulose pads generally requires good water quality which is a scarce resource in desertic climates. They also suffer from high maintenance dependence to prevent clogging in cellulose pads and an average lifetime of 2 years.
Conventional cooling systems have, thus, suffered low longevity, low reliability and high maintenance. Similar issues apply to use of cellulose pads for heating and/or humidifying air. Climate control requirements are not limited to agricultural buildings, but may apply to any structure or buildings requiring climate control of air therein.
Accordingly, there is a need to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. For example, there is a need for sustainable material and resources for use in climate control systems for the conditioning of air within structures or buildings in desertic/coastal areas.